A Ruff Day
by Writing4life123
Summary: My first paw patrol fanfic. Hope you like it! After Marshall accidently hurts one of the pups, he gets upset. He thinks hes just to clumsy. (Sorry if a bad summary cause again im new to writing fanfics)


First paw patrol fanfic please help if I'm doing something wrong and don't make fun of me if I mess up. Also, I don't own paw patrol.

It started out as a great day. The pups were playing in the yard while Ryder watched them from up above on the balcony. Ryder laughed as the pups were playing tag and Marshall had somehow ended up on top of Zuma. The pups laughed until they heard a small whimper and they all walked to where Marshall and Zuma lay. Marshall hopped off of Zuma worried he had hurt him. Zuma got up and shook himself, "Dude, if your going to land on me next time don't land so awkwardly on me please. I think I hurt my paw." Marshall whimpered, "Sorry Zuma let me have a check of it,"Marshall ran to his pup pack with his EMT gear. Ryder saw this and went down the elevator to check on the pups. "Sprained paw" Ryder beard Marshall say. "Who has a sprained paw?" Marshall turned around his eyes watering up. "I hurt Zuma, and now he can't work," he whimpered out. "It's ok Marshall, Zuma'll heal, he's a strong pup" Zuma wagged his tail and lightly walked on his paw to inside on the bean bag. "Apollo is on! Maybe we can watch with Zuma! It'll make him feel better!" Rubble, Rocky, and Skye went inside to watch Apollo. Chase stayed behind with Marshall, who was upset. "Marshall, buddy, it was just an accident, Zuma'll be fine, as Ryder said. Now that we earned our sea patrol badge we can go out in of vehicles if Zuma is really needed." Marshall's eyes watered up a little more and he ran to his pup house crying, then slammed the door. Chase sighed, knowing Marshall needed some time alone. He walked inside and watched Apollo save the day.

. . .

The pups were out training, without Zuma who had been resting his paw. "Arf! Arf! Net!" Chase barked, his net flying in the air to catch the falling kitty toy. "Great catch chase!" Chase heard Marshall bark from behind. "Thanks Marshall! You wanna try your ladder?" Marshall nodded and Chase used his wall walkers to climb back up the tree to put the cat plush in the tree so Marshall could get it with his ladder. "Arf! Ark! Ladder up!" Marshall yowled, but before he took a step he realized that some of the steps from his ladder had fallen off. "I can't climb it yet! I need Rocky!" Rocky ran over to Marshall and put the steps back on the ladder. "There you go Marshall!" Marshall barked twice, "Here I come kitty!" He climbed up the ladder and grabbed the cat toy gently. But as always he fell down the ladder, hitting a button on his truck, making water spray out of the water canons on the end of the ladder. Unfortunately for Rocky, he was standing right under the ladder cannons and he got sprayed. Chase quickly turned off the cannons, as Marshall was fixing his helmet. "Sorry Rocky!" Yowled Marshall. Tocky took off his wet cap, "it would be better if it was less wet Marshall, but I'll be okay." He ran inside to get a towel to dry off.

...

Chase watched as the rain poured outside and the thunder was as loud as 100 marching band drums, all the drummers at full orangatan mode, banging on the drums like a monkey. Rocky and Skye had gotten a cold shorthly aftere the rain started. Chase could hear coughs from the other room and knew if they didn't heal tonight, they wouldn't be able to work tomorrow. That's three pups out! Rubble, Marshall, and himself would have to take over the other jobs. Chase shortly fell asleep on the bean bag next the Marshall. He woke up to coughing and looked up seeing Skye, Rocky, and now Rubble coughing! 4 pups out! I'm not sick! Marshall's still asleep! Suddenly Chase felt a small buzz and watched his pup tag glow up. "Pups to the lookout!"

Chase woke up Marshall and they both ran to the elevator, causing a crash again in the elevator, Marshall started snoozing off again. "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir!" Thanks Chase! Marshall I need you to care for the sick pups and Chase I need you to come help me find Alex's mini patrol"

*paw patrol vehicle scene and Chase and Ryder drive to the forest*

"Alex are you okay?" Ryder asked getting off his ATV. "Yeah but Cali's stick in that tree, Chickellata is stuck in the bush, Little hootie, bunny, and Turtle ran off!" Ryder nodded. "Ark! Arf! Wall walkers!" Chased wall walkers came out and he grabbed Cali by her scruff, but due to his allergies he sneezed causing him to drop Cali (who Ryder catches) and fly out of the tree, hitting the ground with a hard thud. "Ryder put Cali down and ran to Chase, "You okay buddy?" Chase nodded getting up but winced as he put down his paw. "No, I'm not okay," Chase sighed walking with Ryder to his truck and heading home to go to Marshall.

Marshall got out of his truck and ran into the lookout doors, Katie giving the pups some soup, and the pups watching Apollo. "I saved the whole mini patrol! Only I had a couple crashes." The pups laughed. "Sorry I made you all unable to work," he sighed. "You didn't stop us Marshall, they were all accidents," Chase barked, his paw in a sling, due to his fall, he had broken it. "Look Skye and Rubble are already feeling better!" Marshall shook his head and went to his pup house after a tough day at work.

*couple months later*

The pups played tag out in the yard. Chase was it and he tagged Marshall. Marshall howled and ran over to Skye who was hiding in the log and tripped over the log and fell into a bush. The pups laughed and ran over. Marshall barked from the bush "I'm good!" The six fully healed pups laughed.

I hope this was a good story. I'm only doing one chapter unless you guys want more than one, but if you made it this far thanks for reading my story! Remember I'm new so I might have some grammar and spelling problems!


End file.
